The present invention relates to a new and improved envelope processing machine.
The envelope processing machines are known in the prior art wherein envelopes are removed from a supply hopper, transmitted to a cutting station where one edge of the envelope is cut open, and then transmitted to a removal station wherein the envelope is opened and the contents are mechanically extracted. One such machine is described, for example, in West, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,252. The present invention provides for the manual removal or insertion of the contents of an envelope at the processing station, thus avoiding the complexity and problems incident to the operation of mechanical processing means.
Envelope processing machines are also known in the prior art wherein envelopes are removed from a supply hopper, severed along one edge at a cutting station, and transmitted to a station whereat the envelope is opened and held open for manual removal of the contents therefrom. Such a machine is fully described and claimed in U.S. Application Ser. No. 801,454 filed May 31, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,611, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The machine there described includes a plurality of reciprocating arms with each such arm terminating with a suction cup coupled to a source of negative air pressure. One such arm is located at the envelope hopper where the suction cup engages the envelopes one at a time and pulls the envelopes to a conveyor. The suction cup is able to grip the envelopes due to the air suction at the suction cup. Similarly, a pair of such arms are located at the processing station with each arm having a suction cup arranged to engage respective side panels of the envelopes for gripping and separating the side panels to dispose the envelopes in an open condition to an operator. Again, the suction at the suction cups facilitates the gripping of the envelope side panels.
While the last mentioned envelope processing machine has exhibited features and advantages over similar machines in the prior art, it is possible that a problem may be encountered at the processing station due to the air suction utilized for gripping and separating the side panels of the envelopes. When envelopes constructed from porous paper material are processed, the air suction utilized for opening the envelopes may pass through the envelope side panels and, as a consequence, hold the contents of the envelope against one of the side panels during the manual extraction process. If this situation should ensue, an operator would have difficulty removing all of the contents from the envelope.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved envelope processing machine.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an envelope processing machine which includes a new and improved envelope opening means which does not rely upon air suction for gripping and separating opposite side panels of an envelope.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved envelope processing machine which includes an envelope opening means having a pair of reciprocating tacky adhesive means arranged to grip and separate opposite panels of an envelope to facilitate the removal of contents therefrom.
The invention therefore provides an envelope processing machine comprising a supply hopper for envelopes, cutting means for severing an edge of an envelope, an envelope processing station, and means for removing envelopes in one-by-one relationship from the supply hopper. The machine further includes transmitting means for transmitting the envelopes to the cutting means and for transmitting the envelopes from the cutting means to the envelope processing station. The envelope processing means includes a pair of reciprocating tacky adhesive means arranged to grip and separate opposite panels of an envelope to facilitate the removal of contents therefrom.